<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hunt by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146574">The Hunt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game), VALORANT (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Crossover, First Meetings, Hunting time, I had to keep my promise, I have never played any of these games, I'm Sorry, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, blue eye go brrrr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sova was quite confident in his hunting skills if you asked him. But what happens when his prey was someone he should've rather not tracked down?<br/>Not finding him would've at least saved his heart a lot of trouble</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Sova (VALORANT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for you. You know who you are.<br/>Don't you dare laugh at me. eceblursed<br/>It was definitely harder than I imagined.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trail was fresh. Sova eyed the footprints carefully and stood up, patting the snow off his pants. Today was one of the coldest days this year yet, the air biting and sun almost blindingly bright. His contract was simple: Find whatever had been causing chaos and bring it back to the village, so it could be dealt with. Sova wasn’t sure why exactly the mayor had asked for the creature to be kept alive, but it didn’t really matter to him. He would’ve thought it was just a big raccoon if not for the strange footprints he’d been following for a few hours now. They seemed to rather belong to a human than any sort of beast. The trail stopped. It seemed his prey knew it was being hunted, but that wouldn’t help. After all, wherever they had run, he always found them.<br/>
</p>
<p>
Scanning his surroundings, the area he found himself in was a boreal forest, the tall pines covered in thick blankets of snow. It would’ve been perfect for a hunt. Suddenly, Sova saw something blue moving in his peripheral vision. He turned around and drew his bow in one swift motion, coming face to face with his prey. The creature, wait, person wore a dark blue, fluffy jacket, short pants and slippers… What? This was no regular man. It was a skeleton, a skeleton with a mocking grin smiling up at him. “Hey there, pal, I’d be careful with that bow if I were you, hehe.”<br/>
</p>
<p>
Sova narrowed his eyes at the bony creature. “This bow has taken men and beasts alike, so if I were you, I’d wouldn’t be so cocky.” The skeleton just laughed. “And who are ya supposed t’ be?”, it asked, leaning against the trunk of a pine tree behind itself. Sova was in all honesty quite surprised by the question. His reputation usually preceded him, especially up here in the north. “You don’t know me?” He raised an eyebrow questioningly, lowering his bow a bit, confusion clearly written on his face. This elicited a snicker from the creature, which made Sova scowl in distaste. Rude!<br/>
But that didn’t matter as long as he finished his job, honestly. Raising his bow again and taking aim, narcotics injecting arrow equipped, he shot. The projectile embedded itself into the tree. What the fuck? “That was pretty rude of ya, huh.” Sova swivelled around at that, facing the skeleton which had been standing in front of his weapon just a second ago. “How…” Realization dawned on him. This was no regular skeleton, whose eye was now lighting up blue, not much unlike his own. Sova just narrowly avoided the giant bone shooting up from the ground. Shouldering his bow, he quickly scaled the nearest tree and positioned himself on one of the sturdier branches. This turned out to be more difficult than expected. Difficult could be fun though. Sova hadn’t had a good hunt in years and he wouldn’t let this opportunity pass by. He peered down from between the spiky foliage, but the skeleton was gone. A voice sounded just behind him. "You lookin’ for someone special?"<br/>
</p>
<p>
Sova jumped off the branch, turning around mid-flight and shooting at the spot behind him. The arrow only met wood. With the ground coming closer, he prepared to roll himself off. He quickly recovered from the fall once he landed and was now covered in snow, looking for the blue-eyed monster.<br/>
A slight rumble in the ground alerted him and he barely managed to dash to the side. He took off running. Bones were shooting up from the snow covered dirt so close to where his feet were a moment ago, he could swear he felt the energy radiating off of them. He needed to get up on a tree if he wanted to have any chance. He beelined towards the closest pine. Luckily, one of the branches was indeed low enough to reach with a jump. He got closer, ready to take off and- a bone shot up right before him. He wished he could claim to have avoided running into it, but that was not the case. Crashing into the pillar, he almost comically bounced back and fell onto his back, letting out a pained huff from having all the air knocked out of his lungs. His face was tingling from where it got in contact with the bone and his legs felt kind of numb. So it came to no surprise when he tried to stand up and run again, for him to land face first in the snow. He panicked when he heard footsteps approaching and scrambled to ready his weapon.<br/>
</p>
<p>
The bow had slipped from his hands though at the collision and was now laying several feet away. The footsteps came closer. Sova couldn’t hear anything despite the beating of his heart, adrenaline rushing through his body, mind screaming at him to get up and fight! It was as if he snapped back into reality when he saw two shoes halt right in front of his face. He realized he was still on the ground, still covered in snow, and still supposed to finish his job. He looks up. Sans is grinning down at him, an unreadable expression on his face. It was getting late. Sova got reminded of that fact as the sun was slowly starting to set, illuminating the skeleton from behind, who was looming over him. He looked almost ethereal. “This doesn’t look good for ya, buddy.” With that the spell got broken and Sova scoffed. He sat up, glaring at the skeleton.<br/>
</p>
<p>
His blue eye was only faintly glimmering now and Sova got reminded how this person in front of him was a dangerous individual, feared for its power and unpredictability. He shivered involuntarily, he didn’t know if it was from the cold or not. “Do I have somethin’ on my face?”, Sans asked, obviously amused. Sova realized he had been staring and quickly looked away, his face heating up. Wait, what? He wasn’t some sort of silly school girl, gosh, this was a monster he was supposed to hunt. He had to pull himself together! Slowly getting to his feet again as he regained some semblance of muscle control, he tried glaring at the skeleton in disdain. Sans didn’t seem impressed, but his eye glowed a bit brighter. Right, dangerous enemy. He glanced sideways. His bow wasn’t that far away. He could make the jump and knock an arrow, but he had to be fast. As if reading his mind, a wall of bones grew from the earth and blocked his path. “No need to get violent, huh.”<br/>
“Who said anything about violence?” Sova raised an eyebrow and drew himself up to his full height, trying to appear confident. “The way ya were eyeing your bow suggests otherwise, or was that just to distract from how ya were staring at my handsome face?” Sans honest to god winked at that and Sova cursed in his mind when his cheeks indeed were heating up, probably a bit red now. Sans huffed an amused laugh. “Sheesh, no need to turn into a tomato.” Maybe he was more than a bit red. That didn’t really help to calm him down though. He hadn’t felt this embarrassed since he had missed trying to shoot a pigeon that one time and it later pooped on his head. The skeleton was still grinning and Sova had to desperately keep from staring again.<br/>
</p>
<p>
The sun was casting a soft golden glow over the previously blindingly white landscape and blurred the lines, making everything appear almost celestial, including Sans. Nope! He needed to concentrate. He needed to get the skeleton back to the mayor, get his payment and- suddenly Sans was a lot closer. “You alright there?” Sova forgot how talk, forgot how to breathe. The other was so close to him and for some reason it made him unable to think clearly. Sans fascinated him, even if he had only just met him. His eye wasn’t shining anymore and his sockets looked almost like endless voids, standing in stark contrast with the milky white of the bone. The fur of his jacket looked so fluffy, he had to keep himself from reaching out to touch it. Then the skeleton’s phone began to ring. It took Sova a second to register the sound, but Sans had already pulled it out and answered the call.<br/>
</p>
<p>
Whoever it was, their voice was loud and scratchy. It was over almost as soon as it started and Sans sighed deeply. “Duty calls, but don’t worry. We’ll meet again, Sova, I feel it in my bones.” With that he winked at the hunter and disappeared into nothingness, air empty where he had stood just a second ago. That bastard! Sova couldn’t believe his eyes nor ears. His face must’ve now actually looked like a tomato from how hot it felt. He covered it with his hands and wished for nothing more than just to sink into the ground like Sans’ bones did the moment he left. A wink. A wink! And not just a wink, he did know his name! That lying piece of pretty grins and glowing eyes. Sova wouldn’t admit how whipped he was though, couldn’t admit it, because that would be admitting defeat and Sova never lost. Well, except this job’s payment. He sighed defeatedly and let his shoulders slump. Taking the few steps it took to reach his bow, he fastened it to his back and took a deep breath of the winter air. The sun was almost completely gone and it was getting really cold. He made his way towards the village he was staying at and let his mind wander, quietly thinking to himself how maybe he would meet Sans again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I listened to a lot of stuff while writing this, but mostly "dictator" by Rei Ami and "fortuna imperatrix mundi" by Carl Orff. Both are good songs I'd recommend you to check out. (:<br/>Thanks to my friend who kindly endured the torture of beta reading this, love ya.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>